


Point of No Return

by Dancingdog



Series: War; what is it good for? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and Demons AU, Horror, M/M, halloween fic, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: Halloween special. Cas has never celebrated Halloween before and Dean wants to rectify that. Sam and Gabriel join in and the Winchesters have a special surprise for their lovers...Part of my 'War; what is it good for?' 'verse. You might want to read the first work in that series first. Or not. It's up to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: This is a _Halloween_ fic. Proceed at your own risk!**

"What do you mean you've never celebrated Halloween?" Laughed Dean, dark oak wings curling around his mate protectively.

Castiel leaned into him contentedly. "I never knew my parents, remember? They never took me trick-or-treating and the staff of the youth hostel I grew up in could barely cope with Christmas, never mind Halloween. They couldn't run around after twenty children sprinting from door to door demanding sweets. Then Alistair happened and, well..."

Dean shook his head as he squeezed the angel's middle.

"Well, I'm here now and I'm going to make sure this is a Halloween you'll never forget for as long as you live."

Cas smiled as he whirled in Dean's arms and pressed their lips together.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Dean grinned at him and Cas felt a pulse of love and affection from the spark of demon grace embedded in his own.

"Question is," purred Dean, "do I dress you scary or sexy?"

Cas chuckled and stole another kiss. "I'm rather certain the whole point of Halloween is to dress in an outfit which will terrify, not arouse."

Dean pouted. "You trying to say you'd rather scare me than seduce me?"

Castiel rolled his eyes before sliding his hands into Dean's feathers suggestively.

"Well, tonight, after Sam and Gabe have gone, how about I give you a little private show? Complete with any costume you desire."

Dean rumbled in approval as his fingers slipped from the angel's hips to below his waistband, teasing at the sensitive flesh there as he lightly scraped his fingernails over it.

"Now that's an interesting thought. How can I make you sexier than you already are...?"

Cas grinned as he leaned over and caught Dean's bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at it hotly as he tugged on a few dark feathers. The demon growled and lifted his mate's legs until they were wrapped around his hips and he could start sucking at the curve of Cas' neck, scraping his teeth over the skin and relishing his mate's quiet moans.

"Any chance we could skip out on tonight's get together and I could have my way with you instead?" Purred Dean and Castiel hummed thoughtfully as he pressed heated kisses to Dean's jaw.

"As much as the offer intrigues me, I'm afraid we have to make an effort to meet our brothers."

Dean whined softly before gently putting his lover down again. They didn't move too far apart.

"Where did you say we were meeting?" Murmured Cas as he brushed his fingers over the demon's cheek, kissing the area soon after.

Dean smiled and shook his head, carefully pushing his angel away.

"Ah-ah. I told you; it's a secret. Stop trying to be sneaky."

Cas rolled his eyes in amusement as he cuddled back into Dean, where he sighed when warm hands began petting his wings.

"I don't know why you won't just tell us. It's been driving Gabe nuts because your brother's not let anything slip either."

Dean tugged his mate further into his chest.

"It's a surprise," he teased. "Trust me."

Castiel nuzzled at his mate's throat as he sent a burst of love across their bond.

"I always do."

"Good," murmured Dean as he placed a kiss atop raven hair. "Now c'mon, let's get you a costume."

 

* * *

 

"C'mon, Sammy! Pleeeeeease?"

"No, Gabe."

"Whhhhy?"

"'Cause that's the whole point of a surprise. It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"No, you love surprises. You're just so nosey that you rarely get any surprises."

Gabriel pouted as he buried himself into Sam's back.

"You're mean."

The demon snorted. "Right."

"You are."

"Sure."

Gabriel wrapped his golden wings around his lover. 

"I want a divorce."

"We're not married."

"I want a divorce anyway."

"Because I won't tell you the secret location of tonight's Halloween get-together with our brothers? Wow. Talk about shallow."

Gabriel smirked as he nipped at Sam's neck, making the demon jump.

"If you just told me where we're going..." 

Sam laughed as he whirled around and pinned the archangel to the closest wall.

"You're incredibly annoying," he whispered and Gabriel flashed him a brilliant grin.

"Tell me where you're taking me and I promise I'll make up for it."

Sam appeared to think about it for a few minutes before leaning in close to the angel's face.

"No," he whispered as he crushed their lips together. Then he abruptly pulled away and sauntered into the next room, wings splayed playfully.

Gabriel pounced on them and the two tussled for a few moments before it dissolved into a kissing contest, each trying to give the sloppiest and wettest or the most kisses.

Eventually Sam admitted defeat as Gabriel pinned him to the floor and covered his face with teasing kisses, and the demon laughed warmly as he batted at his archangel.

"Get off! Alright, alright you win!"

The older man chuckled and snuggled into his lover's chest, curling his wings around Sam possessively, and they lay like that for a few minutes, listening to each other breathe.

"I really love you, Sam," murmured Gabriel quietly. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Sam smiled softly as he carded his fingers through a golden wing.

"I love you too." Then he lowered his voice and leaned close to Gabriel's ear. "But I still won't tell you where we're going."

Gabriel groaned.

"Why not? C'mon, Sam! Just a hint. A tiny clue!"

"Nope!"

"Whyyyy?" Whined the archangel. "This isn't fair; keeping an old man like me in suspense."

"I promise it'll be a night to remember," chuckled Sam as he nuzzled Gabriel's cheek and the archangel huffed petulantly.

"Don't you trust me?" Sam asked, pulling away slightly with a light frown and Gabriel's gaze softened.

"'Course I do, kiddo. I'll always trust you." He cuddled up to Sam once more. "It's just all this secrecy is killing me."

Sam grinned. "I swear it'll be a fun night."

"Well, if you promise," sighed Gabriel dramatically before pressing their lips together once more. "But as soon as we get back home, I want you spread over the bed for me. This sort of secrecy business can't go unpunished," he winked.

Sam laughed.

 

* * *

 

"Now that's a costume," grinned Dean, wings bobbing excitedly as Castiel rolled his eyes in fond amusement.

"Hawkeye? Dean, I think you have a Marvel obsession."

"Hey, Batman is DC," he smirked, swishing his cape around for effect. "And you should be glad I dressed you as MCU Hawkeye and not comic style."

"What happened to frightening costumes?"

Dean waved his hand vaguely. "Scary's overrated. Besides, most scary costumes won't allow me to see all your muscles," he winked as he reached for Cas' exposed arm, eying the limb appreciatively and flexing it to prove a point.

Cas chuckled. "So much for no arousing outfits."

Dean shrugged. "Not my fault you're gorgeous."

Cas allowed a small smile to creep across his face as he turned away embarrassedly. Dean chuckled.

"Don't get all shy on me now, darlin'," he murmured as he brushed his thumb over his mate's cheek and Cas leaned into the gentle touch.

"You're too good to me," whispered Cas and Dean shook his head. 

"You deserve everything, and I plan on giving it to you."

"Having you is enough," sighed Cas as he took a step closer to his mate, pulsing _awe_ and _need_ across their bond.

Dean quickly returned the sentiment as he tugged his angel into his arms.

"Ready to go?" He asked after a few moments of just holding one another and Cas nodded contentedly. He really was looking forward to seeing Sam and Gabriel. They had grown into a close-knit family over the past couple of years and despite the war between angels and demons going on around them, when they were all together, everything felt like it would be alright.

"C'mon, sweetheart," whispered Dean, placing a gentle kiss to Cas' hair and the angel's wings fluttered slightly as he was led out of the apartment.

The two leapt into the air, Dean guiding the way to wherever he and Sam had planned for their get-together and Castiel glided beside him contentedly, brushing his wings against Dean's every so often just because he liked the feel of the demon's feathers against his own.

Half an hour into their journey, Castiel frowned. 

"Dean... are you sure this is the correct route?" He asked sceptically. The demon-angel border was rapidly growing closer and if Cas didn't know any better, he would say Dean was heading straight for it.

The demon grinned and gently carded his fingers through Castiel's feathers as they flew.

"Trust me, darlin'," he murmured and Cas hesitated before nodding. Dean was his mate. He wasn't like Alistair; Dean was kind and protective. This demon loved and trusted Cas as much as the angel loved and trusted him.

Cas sent a pulse of love across their bond and Dean quickly replied with tender feelings of affection.

They crossed the border.

Another twenty minutes into demon territory, Cas noticed he was flying extremely close to his lover in an attempt to hide his white, moonlit wings. The backdrop of the dark night sky did nothing to keep them disguised and he began to grow worried that an enemy demon would spot them and try to shoot them down.

"Dean, I don't think this is a good idea," hissed Cas, glancing around their surroundings. They appeared to be alone. "What if someone catches us?"

"They won't," murmured Dean.

Cas glanced at the way Dean's feathers blended in with the shadows of the night.

"People will be able to see I'm not a demon," whispered Cas, trying to keep his voice low in case anybody overheard.

Dean shook his head and swooped below his mate until Cas' wings were masked behind Dean's larger, heavier ones.

"Happy?" Asked Dean and the angel frowned.

"We shouldn't be here."

Dean sighed and gestured for his mate to follow him. They landed in a quiet meadow, barren of life except for the few resident birds. The tall grass concealed most of their bodies and wings quite effectively and Dean led Cas behind a large boulder when he noticed his mate glancing around nervously.

He cupped the angel's cheek.

"I promise you, nobody's going to spot us. I used to live in these lands, remember? I know no one ever visits this area. It's mostly farm land and woodland. Nobody lives here. We're safe."

Cas leaned into his lover's touch. "Couldn't you just tell me where we're going? It would calm my nerves."

Dean curled his wings around the angel and tugged him closer. 

"Not far from here now. About fifteen minutes. I bet Sam and Gabe are already there."

At the mention of their brothers, Cas relaxed and melted into Dean's comforting embrace.

"...Okay, Dean. Lead the way."

The demon smiled brightly and pecked his lover on the cheek before carefully unfolding his wings and taking to the sky once more, Cas quickly following him.

Dean took up position below his mate, hiding his snowy wings from anything below and Cas couldn't help but trail his fingers through oak feathers in an attempt at drawing comfort for himself.

Suddenly, Dean rolled onto his back in an impressive manoeuvre and cupped Cas' cheek as they flew.

"I promise you're safe, darlin'."

Cas smiled and kissed his knuckles lightly. 

"I trust you."

They continued into the night.

 

* * *

 

"Sam, we really shouldn't be here. If my brothers find out-"

"They won't, Gabe," reassured Sam. "Dean and I know this place like the back of our hands. We used to come to this abandoned cabin all the time as kids. Nobody ever bothered us; nobody even knew it existed. Trust me, you'll like it."

They fluttered to the ground and Gabriel scanned the area, military training kicking in. 

Nothing.

The archangel dared to relax and he frowned at his lover.

"This is why you wouldn't tell us, isn't it? You knew we'd say no to a trip into demon territory."

Sam grinned. "Exactly," he chuckled as he placed a kiss on Gabriel's head.

"Schemer," huffed Gabriel and Sam laughed.

"How about you wait till we get inside before you start throwing around accusations like that?"

The archangel pouted, but when Sam opened the door with a key he had somehow magically procured, the expression was wiped off Gabriel's face.

The cabin was enormous. It had plush couches draped in reindeer fur and large, soft-looking rugs resting over the floor. The lights were dimmed and the fire was roaring, providing warmth against the cool air outside. There was the odd Halloween decoration dotted about; a fake cobweb here or a pumpkin there and spread out over the large coffee table, in front of the couches, was a plethora of bowls, all of different colour, shape and size and in them were various treats of sweet and savoury nature.

It all looked very cosy and inviting. It also looked like Sam and Dean had put a lot of effort into making it.

"Sam..." breathed Gabriel, wings shuddering, overwhelmed. "You... you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist from behind, placing a soft kiss to his ear.

"You're worth it."

Gabriel felt his grace try to reach Sam's once more and he allowed it to give Sam an idea of the love and awe he felt for the demon, before he reluctantly restrained it once more.

Sam nuzzled his neck. "C'mon. Let's wait inside. I'm sure Cas and Dean will be here soon."

Gabriel nodded and let himself be led into the beautiful cabin. Sam gently pushed him towards a sofa.

"Sit and I'll make us a drink."

Gabriel nodded dumbly as he took in the amount of chocolate, gummies and hard boiled sweets littering the bowls. There were also Doritos and garlic dough balls and a number of other small savoury foods filling the bowls and Gabriel couldn't help but steal a Haribo heart.

"Don't eat too many!" Warned Sam from the kitchen and Gabriel smiled.

"Cas and Dean will have to make do without!" He called and the demon's laugh was music to his ears.

Sam soon returned with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, marshmallows and whipped cream towering above the cup and just after Sam had put them on the table, Gabriel pounced on his lover, pinning him to the couch as he covered his body with kisses.

"You are far too good for me," he murmured and Sam's gaze softened as he pressed their lips together.

They tasted each other for a few moments, mapping out one another's mouths for the millionth time as they touched and caressed skin and feathers.

"I love you," breathed Gabe as he pulled back and Sam's face lit up. 

"I love you too," he whispered and Gabriel couldn't help but capture his lips again.

Suddenly, Sam frowned and the archangel pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

Sam fidgeted in his pockets for a few moments before scowling. 

"I think I dropped my phone."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Whilst we were flying?"

Sam nodded. "I thought I felt my pockets go lighter but I just assumed it was a bit of wind rush."

"Do you remember when you felt it drop?"

"Yeah, about five minutes before we arrived," huffed Sam and Gabriel cocked his head to one side. 

"Well let's go get it. It can't be that hard to find if you remember where you lost it."

Sam shook his head. "It's okay. Cas and Dean'll be here any minute. You stay here so they know we've arrived; I'll only be a few minutes."

Gabriel got off his lover. "You sure? I don't want you being on your own without any means of communication."

Sam cocked a lopsided grin. "Once I find my phone, I'll have a means of communication." He pecked his lover on the nose and slid off the couch.

"Be careful, Sam," pleaded Gabriel, wings beginning to twitch in distress and Sam's expression turned tender.

"It's better if you stay here. You stick out like a sore thumb with those beautiful golden wings of yours; at least mine are dark. I'll blend in a little more."

Gabriel nodded slowly. "Come straight back if you can't find it. We can always get you a new one; it's no problem."

Sam saluted lazily before walking out of the door, leaving Gabriel to worry alone.

 

* * *

 

Cas could hear a rustling inside the cabin and with his agent instincts whirring online, he gingerly peeked around the door. He relaxed upon spotting two golden wings bobbing above a couch.

He crept in and attempted to shut the door quietly, but Gabriel's head popped up and he grinned at the other angel.

"Hey, kiddo! Nice costume."

Castiel shook his head. So much for trying to sneak up on his brother.

He walked further into the room and took in the cosy surroundings before glancing back to his brother.

"...Loki?" He asked and Gabriel beamed. 

"I knew Dean forced you to watch Avengers! Finally, you've got a bit of culture."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Dare I ask what you've dressed Sam as?"

"A moose," smirked Gabriel, looking entirely too pleased with himself. "With antlers and a little fluffy tail."

Cas snorted. "I'm not going to ask how you achieved that. Where is he?"

"Dropped his phone a little way away from here and he's gone to retrieve it." The archangel's face grew worried. "Though he's been gone for about twenty minutes now and I'm beginning to wonder if he's lost."

Castiel shook his head. "Both Sam and Dean know their ways around these parts. Sam won't be lost; he's probably having difficulties locating his phone amongst all the flora."

Gabriel didn't look too reassured, but he let it slide for the moment. 

"Speaking of Dean, where is he? Didn't he follow you in?" Gabriel asked as he tried to peer behind Castiel, towards the door.

"No," said Cas. "He said he'd forgotten one of the decorations and he's gone to the shed to find it. He believes we'll find it terrifying."

Gabriel snorted. "I'd like to see him try to scare us. After everything our jobs entail, I doubt he'll get us to even twitch."

Castiel hummed in agreement before looking around the cabin once more.

"Where did they find time to do this for us? There's so much thought in all this."

Gabriel smiled softly. "I said the same thing to Sam earlier. I can't believe they'd go to all this effort for us."

"What did we do to deserve them?" Murmured Cas and Gabriel shook his head.

"No idea, but I don't know how we're going to make all this up to them. What can we do for them that'll possibly compete with all of this?"

" _You could die for them,_ " came a new voice, husky and menacing but all too familiar.

Castiel and Gabriel sprung to their feet, wings high and alarmed as they searched for the source of the voice.

Crowley stepped into the living room from a darkened doorway.

"Hello, boys."

Eyes widening in horror, Cas and Gabe frantically grabbed for their blades only to remember they were wearing costumes so hadn't thought to bring them.

Crowley chuckled. "Forgotten something?" 

"What are you doing here, Crowley?" Growled Gabriel, wings fanned wide and intimidating. 

Crowley looked hurt, but both angels knew it was in mocking.

"I was invited. Didn't anyone tell you?"

Cas scowled. "You followed us."

Crowley smirked as his ruby wings swayed childishly. "No, but if that's what you want to believe. I really was invited."

"You're not getting your hands on the Winchesters," snarled Gabriel. "We won't let you."

Crowley chuckled. "Who said anything about the Winchesters?"

Suddenly, the door opened and Sam and Dean strolled through, chatting and laughing at whatever they were discussing. They stopped dead upon noticing Castiel and Gabriel's expressions.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Asked Sam, confusedly and both angels turned sharply to Crowley.

Who wasn't there.

They stared at one another. Gabriel poked his head around the door Crowley had first appeared from and before he could turn the lights on, Sam was by his shoulder, placing a hand on his arm.

"Gabe, what's wrong? What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Crowley was here," growled Gabriel and Sam let his arm go long enough for him to turn on the lights in the other room.

Nothing. Just an empty hallway.

Gabe frowned and Cas crept to his side, looking around the hallway with his own scowl.

"Cas? You alright?" Came Dean's concerned voice and the younger angel shook his head.

"We were so sure... He... he looked real. We both saw him..."

"...Halloween's a weird night, guys. Maybe... it was just your imagination?" Suggested Dean.

"But he was right there," insisted Gabriel. "He spoke to us."

"What did he say?" Asked Sam.

"That he was invited here," murmured Cas, confused.

"...Like a ghost?" Asked Dean, one eyebrow raised and both angels shot him a withering glare.

"He was here. In this spot," insisted Gabriel and Dean plodded into the hallway, opening each of the three bedroom doors within it and peeping inside.

"Well... he's not here now," shrugged Dean. "You sure you're feeling alright? All that chocolate hasn't gone to your head, has it?" 

"I... I... We were so sure..." Stuttered Gabriel, wings flapping in distress and Sam pulled him to his chest, holding him in his larger wings.

"I don't know what you saw, but there's nothing here now. C'mon, I'll make us all a fresh drink."

Dean gently guided Cas to the couch, gesturing for Gabriel to follow.

"Did you find your phone, Sam?" Asked Castiel after he'd comfortably tucked himself into Dean's side.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah, I did," replied Sam from the kitchen. "Took me a little while though."

Gabriel glanced to Dean. "Cas said you were trying to find something to scare us. What was it?"

Dean was quiet as Sam emerged from the kitchen, holding a small tray with four mugs of delicious-looking hot chocolate. Even better than the first, in Gabriel's opinion.

"Well?" Asked Cas after a few moments. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow as Gabriel crawled into his lap. "What are we talking about?"

"Dean-o said he was looking for some decoration or other to frighten us all. I want to see how scary this thing is."

Then Gabriel paused as he noticed something. "Hey, where are your costumes?"

Cas swivelled to look at his mate, now clad in the clothes he was wearing under his Batman outfit when they first arrived. The cape was nowhere to be seen.

Neither were Sam's antlers or fluffy tail.

"We took them off," said Dean quietly and both angels frowned at the odd tone.

Just as they were about to ask if there was something wrong, Dean spoke again, voice barely above a whisper.

"Want to see something scary?"

Abruptly, all the lights cut off, the only illumination being the eerie orange glow of the flames from the fire place.

Startled, both angels leaned into their lovers as there was a shuffling from the other side of the room. The strange noise grew louder and louder until it sounded as though it was right behind one of the sofas.

The lights switched on again.

Castiel and Gabriel gasped at the sight of Crowley leering at them all, a rusted, old crop scythe in his hands, blade sharp and lethal.

Gabriel and Cas immediately jumped to their feet and they heard Sam and Dean do the same as they all turned to face the intruder.

Crowley smirked.

"Starting the party without me?"

Both angels spread their wings in front of their lovers, shielding them from their crazed ex-boss.

"You're not touching them," hissed Castiel.

Crowley raised an amused eyebrow. "Never said I was."

"Face it, Crowley. You're outnumbered. That thing won't be able to protect you," smirked Gabriel.

Crowley toyed with the scythe, glancing at it almost curiously.

"This? Oh, this is just for decoration. After all, it is Halloween and I didn't prepare a costume. Don't worry; I won't be doing anything to any of you."

Both angels frowned and were just about to ask why the other demon was there when he nodded behind them.

"But they will."

Expecting to see some of Crowley's minions smiling behind them, Gabe and Cas tried to whirl around only to find that their hands were being gripped a little too tightly around their backs.

By Sam and Dean.

Confused, both angels swivelled their heads to look at their lovers, only for their eyes to widen when they were met with smirking visages and inky black gazes.

"Hi, darlin'," chuckled Dean, wings bobbing in amusement.

"Dean?" Asked Cas, voice quiet and bewildered. "What's going on? This isn't funny anymore."

"It is for us," chuckled Sam and Gabriel gulped. What was happening?

"It's funny watching you hang on to the hope that this is all some prank," grinned Dean, smile a little too predatory. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Teased Sam as he captured Gabriel's lips in a rough kiss that was a mocking of every other kiss they'd shared.

Both angels stood frozen, wings flat to their backs as their eyes widened in growing horror. Something wasn't right here.

Suddenly, both demons spun their angels around and tugged them closer until they were almost chest-to-chest, hands still harshly restrained.

"I'd say our plan worked," smiled Sam in satisfaction, and Dean nodded.

"Gotta admit; didn't think we could pull it off at one point."

"What plan?" Whispered Cas, a terrible feeling of deja vu settling in his gut.

Dean snorted as he pecked the angel on the cheek.

"You didn't actually think we'd defected, did you? You didn't really believe we'd abandon our family, our friends and coworkers for you, did you?"

At the dawning of horrified realisation slowly creeping across both angels' faces, Sam cackled.

"Did you honestly think we'd fallen in love with you? What do you think this is? Some kind of fairytale, bedtime story where love conquers all?" Sam huffed. "Get your head out of the clouds; there's a war going on."

Gabriel felt his knees begin to buckle as he stared at Sam with pleading eyes.

"Sam... don't... don't do this... I love you... I thought... y- you said..."

Sam scowled. "I said I loved you? I needed you? I wanted to bond with you? It's called _acting_. And for two and a half years, you believed it."

Gabriel shook his head, wings trembling as tears formed in his eyes. 

"W-why? No, that's not true. That can't be true-"

"Why not?" Snarled Sam, tightening his grip on Gabriel's wrists. "You killed my mother, tortured my father and assassinated my fiancé just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Most of my friends are dead because of you; they've lost family members because of you and your brothers. 

"You think I could ever love you? Do you know how many times I've watched you sleep and wanted to wrap my hands around your neck? How many times I've wanted to suffocate you with my pillow? You're a monster! How could you ever think I'd want you? You're nothing but an irritating, whiny, pathetic abomination!"

Gabriel felt his legs give out, but Sam's tight hold kept him from crumpling to the ground and he was left dangling awkwardly by his wrists.

"B-but... in the Archives... you defected! You said so yourself! You told me weeks later what had happened. I even saw you discussing defection! You told Dean you cared for us; that you could never betray any of us."

Sam screwed his nose up in distaste. "Metatron had already done most of our jobs for us. There was nothing else to give really; no more information to send to our side. That's why we left empty handed. And we heard you come in; you're not exactly quiet, are you? We heard you hiding behind the book case, so we put on a show. Had to make it look believable otherwise you'd have pulled that gun on us... or did you think we hadn't noticed _that_ either?"

Gabriel's eyes were glowing golden with hurt and devastation.

"I love you," he whispered brokenly and Sam snorted cruelly. 

"That's your problem, not mine."

Dean quirked a smile. "Although the sex was great, guys. Ten out of ten; would recommend."

Cas' turned heartbroken eyes upon Dean.

"You're lying," he murmured and Dean lifted an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? In case you haven't noticed, darlin', I couldn't care less if you rotted in a ditch after everything you and your people have done to my family and friends. In fact, I'd be the one to bury you alive."

Cas shook his head frantically. That couldn't be true.

Suddenly, Dean grabbed his chin and yanked hard until he was forced to stare into soulless black eyes.

"I hated every moment of pretending to be in love with you, did you know that? I despised having to act all romantic and caring around you. It disgusted me having to hold your wretched body in my arms. I was repulsed by every kiss, every tender word we ever shared. I understand why Alistair tried to kill you. You're boring and exhausting to everyone around you; it would be better if you just laid down and died."

Cas squeezed his eyes shut. This couldn't be happening again. 

"You bonded to me," he breathed and Gabriel's shocked gaze shot to him as Sam pulled a disgusted face.

Then Cas let his grace loose on Dean's, shoving _hurt_ and _agony_ and _love_ and _need_ and _fear_ down their bond, all at once. Dean staggered backwards, releasing Cas' arms and the angel clambered to his feet, eyes begging Dean to tell him this was all some sick joke, and that they were going to fight Crowley together.

That wasn't what happened.

Cas' grace was overwhelmed with pure _hatred_ and _fury_ and _revulsion_ as Dean glared at him, and the angel cried out in agony as he clutched his chest.

"Had to make it look believable," spat Dean. Then he smirked. "And what better way to rip your heart out, than to take all of you; every little spark of your being; all your hopes and dreams and fears and insecurities... and do this with them?"

Castiel collapsed with a scream as Dean poured rejection through their bond; disgust filling every part of the angel as Dean made a mockery of their grace bond. He clawed and tore at Castiel's grace from every angle, until Cas' grace was scrambling to get away from Dean's, to fight him off until they were no longer bonded.

"Stop!" Begged Castiel, tears streaming down his face. "Please, stop!"

"Why?" Snarled Dean as he pinned the angel to the floor. "Your people took everything from me! Everything from us! Me and Sam? We have nothing to lose! Nothing! Now, we're going to have some fun taking everything from you."

"Cas!" Yelled Gabriel, terrified and Sam growled when the archangel tried to make a break for his brother. The demon and archangel tussled for a few seconds before Sam aimed a fist to Gabriel's gut and the angel collapsed to the floor, tears blurring his vision as Sam straddled him, keeping him on the ground.

"You saved Michael's life!" Sobbed Castiel, desperately tying to wriggle free of Dean's grip. "You could've let him die but you didn't! Why are you doing this?"

Dean's hand wrapped around the angel's neck and Cas' eyes blew wide with fear.

"Because if Michael had been killed, there would have been three other archangels to take his place. Doing things this way makes it so there won't be any archangels left," whispered Dean with a sneer and both angels felt their blood run cold at the implication. 

Suddenly, their mouths were covered by large hands as Sam produced his phone and dialled Michael's number with a smirk.

Gabriel and Castiel thrashed beneath the larger demons, but they were being held too tightly to escape and Sam put Michael's voice on loudspeaker for everyone to hear.

"Michael?" Sam asked in a breathy, panicked voice. "We've been caught. Crowley's holding us captive. Dean and Cas are with us and I don't know how much longer Gabe can hold out." He kneed the archangel harshly in the stomach and Gabriel groaned loudly.

"Sam? What are your coordinates? We'll bring back-up. Stay calm," stated Michael, tone alarmed and there were the sounds of Lucifer and Raphael growing worried in the background.

Sam gave the coordinates. "Crowley says no back up. He wants you in here alone." The demon faked a sob. "Hurry, please... I don't think Gabe's gonna last much longer."

At that moment, Sam placed the phone carefully on the floor and from his back pocket, drew a small switchblade. He drove it into Gabriel's thigh.

Gabriel screamed in agony and Sam let go of his mouth just long enough for Michael, Lucifer and Raphael to gasp at the clear sounds of their brother's torture.

Before Gabriel had a chance to warn them Sam was tricking them, the demon slapped his hand over his mouth again.

"Help us," choked Sam, voice hitching and Michael's voice was definitely panicked when he next spoke.

"Hold on, Sam, we're coming. We won't let him torture you. Keep Gabriel safe."

"Okay," whimpered Sam and the call ended, prompting a smirk to cross his lips.

Crowley chuckled. "I knew there was a reason you two are my best agents. Pull this off and you'll be able to say that you alone managed to end this tedious war."

"Thank you, Sir," chuckled Dean and both angels squeezed their eyes shut as a sense of doom settled within them.

Cas shook his head violently enough to throw Dean's hand off his mouth.

"We could've ended this war together," he muttered. "There didn't have to be any more killing. We could've all made peace."

Dean frowned. "And you angels would have got away with the murder of millions of our kind. No, we don't want peace. We want vengeance. We want angels to suffer for what they've done."

Cas' eyes widened. That meant the demons didn't want to just end the war... they wanted to beat angels down. Maybe even enslave them...

"...Dean..." choked Cas, heart completely destroyed, and the demon grinned at him. Cas couldn't look at his smile. If he did, he might find his grace still held a fraction of love for him.

"Now, back to business," hummed Dean. "Truth is, we don't need both of you as bait for when Michael and his little gang arrive. So it would be easier to get rid of one of you now, whilst we're waiting. Question is... who's willing to die for the other?"

Ever the protective older brother, Gabriel snarled and bit Sam's hand.

"You dare touch him, Winchester, and nothing on this Earth will stop me from killing you both as slowly and painfully as possible."

Both demons laughed and even Crowley smirked from behind the couch.

Dean produced a blade from his jacket pocket. Castiel's blade.

"So, I guess that means you want to die first, huh, Gabe? I respect that. You're a good brother."

Castiel watched in utter horror as Dean stretched out, offering the blade to Sam and he thrashed fiercely beneath the demon. This couldn't be how they died. He couldn't be the cause of his beloved brother's murder.

Dean hesitated when he saw Castiel's desperate squirming and upon spotting the tears freely rolling down his cheeks and the frantic mantra of _"No, please no,"_ forming on the angel's lips, the demon froze.

Realising Dean was staring at him, Cas looked up, eyes glowing a bright blue as his body convulsed with sobs.

"Please don't do this. Please. We're so sorry about your family, so deeply sorry, and if we could bring them back we would. We were wrong; we shouldn't have killed them, shouldn't have interrogated and tortured your father and we're so sorry. We know we've done so many things wrong, but please, please don't do this. Help us make it up to you. We can figure out negotiations; a peace treaty. This war doesn't have to continue. Please, just end it now! You don't have to kill any more people."

He gazed into black eyes he once thought of as safe and loving.

"We'll do anything. Give you anything you ask for, but please... don't kill my brother, Dean. I beg you. Don't kill the only family I've got left."

Dean paused and Cas heaved out a relieved tearful breath as he slowly pulled the blade away from Sam's grasp. The demon's eyes faded to their natural green as a torn expression graced his face.

"Don't kill my brothers, please," whispered Cas shakily as the demon's gaze softened. "I'm so sorry, Dean. So sorry about what's been done to you. You're so loyal and protective of your family. You don't deserve what's been done to you."

They stared at one another for a few moments before Dean hesitantly reached out and brushed gentle fingers over Cas' cheek, as if remembering all the good times they'd shared together. He looked to be having doubts and Cas closed his eyes, cautiously leaning into the touch as if it would further reinforce the idea that both Winchesters didn't have to go through with their mission. They still had time to reconsider.

Dean tenderly cupped Cas' cheek, lightly thumbing pink lips as he frowned almost confusedly.

"Don't do this," murmured Cas, allowing a cautious spark of love to slither over their bond. "You're better than this."

Dean gazed at him with a broken expression.

"I'm really not."

Then he smirked and Cas' mouth opened in a silent scream as the cold tip of a blade pierced his heart.

" **CASTIEL!** " Screeched Gabriel as his brother's breathing quickened and shallowed, pools of red seeping into his shirt from where the blade was still sticking out of his chest.

Dean stood up and watched silently as Castiel turned wild eyes upon the weapon, hands shaking whilst he contemplated pulling it out, but after a few seconds all the fight was drained from him as more and more blood escaped his body, and his head lolled backwards, eyes glazing over as he stared unseeingly at the ceiling, not quite dead, but not quite conscious.

Gabriel cried despairingly and with a surge of adrenaline, pulled the switchblade from his own leg and slashed at Sam's chest.

The younger Winchester hissed in pain as he recoiled from the archangel and Gabriel swiped again at Sam's stomach before crawling over to his little brother and holding him to his chest, wrapping protective golden wings around his bloodied body.

He was knocked unconscious by Sam.

Dean quickly tended to Sam's wounds with a worried frown as Crowley kicked the now-prone form of Castiel.

"Think you'll be able to take on three healthy archangels and one not-so-healthy one?"

"You going to help?" Asked Dean gruffly and Crowley grinned.

"I have so far, haven't I?"

Both Winchesters chuckled. They were one of the few who knew how good of a fighter Crowley could actually be; he hadn't earned his position by looking pretty, that was for sure. In fact, the whole plan to bring Castiel and Gabriel to the cabin on Halloween and tease them a bit beforehand had been the older demon's idea.

"I think we'll manage," smiled Sam, wings fluttering in amusement.

Crowley eyed Dean with interest. "How does it feel? Your grace, I mean. I've heard bonded mates usually follow one another in death."

Dean shrugged. "They do if they love one another."

Crowley nodded, satisfied. "And you feel nothing then?"

"...It feels a little roomier I suppose. More peaceful."

Sam shook his head. "I can't believe you went that far, to be honest. Bonding with an angel doesn't seem to be your style."

Dean grinned toothily. "I wanted to go one step further than Alistair."

Crowley rolled his eyes, but his wings were swaying contentedly.

"And this is why you are my best agents. When we get back home, I'm giving you a pay rise."

"Thank you, Sir," nodded Sam and Crowley shrugged.

"After two and half years in angel territory, pretending to be their lovers, no less... I'd say you went above and beyond what was expected of you when I first gave you this mission."

Both Winchesters bowed respectfully, wings fanning low at the high praise.

"Now," hummed Crowley, clasping his hands behind his back. "Move Gabriel in view of the door and keep Castiel in his arms. I want to see the look on their brothers' faces when they find their adopted orphan is no longer part of the land of the living."

Sam and Dean chuckled and each gave a lazy salute.

"Yes, Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys! I know it's a week late but I didn't have time to do one for the actual date, so have this one! As you can tell, this isn't actually part of the story of _Turning Point_ but it is set in that 'verse. Basically, it was a bit of fun for Halloween and plays no part in the actual plot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> P.S. I am actually working on the sequel to _Turning Point_ so until then, have this to amuse you! ;)


End file.
